Alternate Ending to MockingJay, Must it Happen
by GabiGallagherGamesGirl
Summary: An alternate ending to Mockingjay, will Peeta and Katniss make it? What about Gale, Finnick, and Prim? It's all located right here, just click on that little title, I don't think you will regret it! :D Full Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Note From the Author~~~~ Thank you soooooooo much for clicking on this story! Its my first one and I am super excited about it! I looove critics and comments and I am open to all! This story starts a little bit before Peeta is rescued in Mockingjay, before Katniss has her breakdown and they decide to get him. Right after the bombs stop. . . I kinda think that is where it starts to go downhill. So here we are, my alternate ending to Mockingjay! Thanks and enjoy( though it might be bad! ****J****). . .**

Katniss's Point of view. . .

"Peeta, Peeta!" I awaken with a start. My head hurts terribly, I do what the doctor tells me, I ask myself the question; who am I? _I am Katniss Everdeen. I am 17, I have survived 2 Hunger Games. The Capital has Peeta._ The Capital has Peeta. . . I hold the sobs in. They are doing what Prim said they would, they would do anything to Peeta to break me. I lie on my grey bed in my grey clothes, and think I might die. When will I stop owing Peeta? I owe him his life, that's for sure. I had to rescue him. He could be dead any second now, which may be better than the torturous things they could be doing to him. I have to rescue him, and the only person I can think of to help me, would be Finnick. He knows what it feels like, maybe together we can rescue Peeta and Annie. I try to get up, my body hurts from exhaustion, but I push on for Peeta. I don't even bother to change as I start to make my way to Finnick's room. He is sitting on the bed tying knots in his rope.

" Hello?" I ask.

He turns, " Hello, Katniss?" He asks in return. I have only been in his room once so he has good reason for the questioning tone.

"Finnick, you have to help me rescue Peeta! You're the only one who can understand. I mean, they have got Annie too!"

"I knew this was coming." He replies with frustration and exhaustion in his voice.

"What?"

"You wanting to rescue Peeta. I tried Katniss, I've tried! They don't get it. They won't help."

"I know!" I say with anger in my voice. How on this earth was I going to get Peeta out? No one would help us. My anger bubbled down into failure.

"Katniss, what if they didn't have to know? 13, what if we didn't tell them?"

I am silent for a moment. That would mean lying to Hamitch, my mother, Prim, and… Gale. I couldn't lie to them, but if it meant a chance of rescuing Peeta. I weighed my options. Lying, no matter how much it would hurt them, seemed like the only way to do it. Finnick stared at me.

"I don't know how we will do it. . . But it may be our only choice."

**Author's note~~~ I am very sorry it is soooo short, but I will post tons of (better) work soon! ****J****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note~~~~ Thank you sooooooo much to the people who reviewed! Sorry it took a while to update, I know where I am going with the story, but I am not satisfied with it! I am soooo open to ideas and critic and just about everything else! I tried to make this one longer, it didn't work as well as I wanted it to!****J I really hope you enjoy! :D**

2 days… it took two days to perfect the plan. That's all it took, 2 days. Those 2 days dragged on, but I couldn't believe we had made a plan to rescue Peeta in 2 days. Peeta had been with the capital for weeks, and it only took 2 days to plan to get him out.

"Katniss, are you listening?" Finnick asked me. He shook me out of my daze.

"Huh, yes, I'm listening." The truth is I hadn't heard a word he had been saying, I hope it wasn't important.

"So the plan is I distract everyone with telling them the stories of President Snow." Finnick went over the plan, again. I nodded my head.

"And then I go to the Hovercraft loading station and tell them, I need to be on Hovercraft 144 because we are going to be filming a propo." I reply.

"Yes and by that point I will fake a nervous breakdown and pretend to go to my room, when really I will be going to you in the hovercraft."

This was the part I got nervous in. "Then you will fly us to the Capital, where using my bow and arrow and you trident skills, we will rescue Peeta and Annie."

Finnick's face was tiered, "Yes." I knew that this was a horrible plan, and would probably result in me and Finnick dieing, but I had to try.

"Are you sure you know how to fly a hovercraft?" I asked him. He had told me that he could, but not why.

"Yes, the guy who was in the room next to me in the hospital flew hovercrafts. That's why he was in the hospital, he had crashed one. He told me all about them and showed me what to do. He was bored, and I needed something to distract me from …" He voice faded. I knew how he felt. Survivors guilt. Every time I heard his name, or saw bread or a cake, looked at my pearl, passed by Control I thought of him. Peeta. My head went dizzy for a moment and I held my breath. _I am Katniss Everdeen. I am 17. I have survived 2 Hunger Games. The Capital has Peeta, and I am going to save him. _Despite the plan was horrible. The thought of saving Peeta gave me hope. Something I had not had for a long time.

"I will see you then tomorrow Finnick. Best of luck." I said as I gave him a hug. I had never been very open with my hugs, but he was helping me save Peeta, and Annie of coarse. "Thank you." I whispered into his ear. He smiled weakly. "No, thank you Katniss. And please be careful." I stood up, and nodded slightly, "I'll try." And with that I walked out the door. Strait into something. I lost my balance and started to fall, but the someone caught me. The arms were strong and I was familiar with them, but that's what scared me.

"Hello, Catnip." He said.

"Gale." I said with a bit a agitation in my voice. There was also fear, but I hoped he wouldn't hear that.

"You ok, you know its not exactly the best thing for you to be falling down. Especially with," He tapped my forehead twice.

"I can take care of myself."

"Yes, apparently, because you have been missing since yesterday."

"I was with Finnick." Gale's expression hardened.

"Doing what?" He asked stiffly. What was wrong with him now. Did he think there was seriously anything between me and Finnick?

"Talking, he was teaching me new knots to tie." That had been mine and Finnick cover story.

"Oh, Do you think maybe tomorrow we could go hunting together. I think I have it."

No, tomorrow was the day, I was going to rescue Peeta.

"Um, I think maybe I have to learn about… nuclear fusion." That was the first thing that came to my mind.

"Since when have you followed the schedule, Catnip?" He asked in a teasing tone.

" Since now." I said angrily, and pushed my self out of his arms. He apparently hadn't heard any of the conversation with Finnick, and if I was going to die tomorrow, I might as well let go now. Gale looked stunned.

"Look Catnip, I didn't mean anything," but then I cut him off.

"I know Gale, but I have to go. Good bye." I was still angry. He didn't seem to question it though and said good bye. I just hoped that it wasn't the last time I would ever hear his voice. I quickly fell asleep once I got back to my room. Wishing for no nightmares, and for everything to go accordingly to plan tomorrow. But with me, nothing ever goes according to plan…

**Sorry, it was short, but I am trying to build up my writing. Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note~~ OK, I hope you don't mind me switching points of view, because I think it would be fun! :D! This is in Gale's point of view. Sorry again, it's short, but I need ideas for what's going to happen! I hope you enjoy!**

_**Gale's Point of View**_

I opened my eyes to wake up to my gray room. _Geez, how I wish this place had colors!_ I sat up, took a shower, and got my schedulable…

_8:15- Breackfast_

_9:00-Nuclear Fusion Class_

_11:00- Rest_

_12:00- Lunch_

_1:00- Hunting_

_2:00-Control_

_5:00- Dinner_

_6:00-Rest_

_9:00- Shower_

_10:00-Bed_

_Wow, what an exciting day… ya right_. I did have nuclear fusion class though, Katniss had that too, I wonder how she knew about it. Katniss, I wonder if she is still mad at me… I hope not. Better head to breakfast, I bet she would be there. I mean, everyone had to eat sometime. She had been avoiding me a lot lately, or maybe she was just busy, I hoped that she was just busy. I hated seeing her in pain, especially for him. Peeta. Argh, to think she actually cares about him, that maybe she wasn't pretending hits home… hard. And now what's with her and Finnick. Why was she spending so much time with him. And why was she so mad at me yesterday, I didn't mean anything. Katniss, she was confusing… I mean I had meet many other girls that were less confusing, but she was the one I always returned too.

" Good morning Gale!" Prim said with a smile.

'Hello Prim, what's for breakfast?" I asked. Prim always had a smile to brighten your day, but lately she had been less cheerful, I think it was because she knew Katniss was in pain. She seemed in a good mood this morning though.

"Grey Goop!" She said with a laugh. I put some on her plate and someone mine and we sat down at our usual table. Me, Prim, Mrs. Everdeen, and all my family, and Katniss. But this morning I was in for a surprise because there was no Katniss, and there was Finnick. And he was gaining a crowd quickly with the stories he was telling. They were about the Capital, and mainly Snow. I don't know why, but these stories bother me and I ignored them, and shoved the food into my mouth. As soon as I was done I dumped my plate with the other dirty dishes, and left. Besides I had better get to nuclear fusion class and I expected Katniss to be there. But, as the class wore on, I didn't see her. Where was Katniss. She hadn't been at class or breakfast. As soon as the class got out I went strait to her room, no sign of her. She liked to disappear, but this seemed different. Like she was in danger, or something. I felt like her acting strange, being with Finnick, Finnick's story and him sitting at our table, and know Katniss's disaprence, they were all pieces to a puzzle, one I was missing a piece to, and couldn't figure out. Then the weekly testing of the siren came,_ " In case of an emergency, follow the falsking lights on your side…blah blah blah."_ But I knew which siren was going off in my head , "_I case of a missing best friend, Find her, FIND HER!" _And that was exactly what I was going to do…

**After note~ This wasn't that good, I know. I have writer's block, ideas, critics, and reviews would be adored! :D! **

**p.s.: I think Peeta name is Peeta because of the organization PETA. Because they don't want to kill anything and neither does he! How cool is that! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note~~~~~~~ Thank you to all who reviewed! A shout-out to Europa22 for the ideas you gave me, thank you. And to everyone that thought Peeta might have been named Peeta for the Pita bread, I totally agree! That's really cool! I think I might do a name thing at the end of each chapter. This is still short, and I know I haven't reviewed in forever but I have a horrible case of writer's block. So if anyone wanted to give me some ideas, that would be amazing. Hope you enjoy it though! :D! Remember to read and review! :D **

Finnick's Point of view

I was telling my stories of Snow, and gathering a crowd too. The awful feeling of dread that came with them, and even just thinking of Snow and what he could do to Annie would make faking my nervous breakdown easy. Because I was already almost there. Prim and Katniss's mother were staring at me. Prim had huge doe eyes, which were frightened. Then I realized why. Her only sister, who had always been strong for her, would fall apart if Snow did any one of these horrible things to Peeta. That was enough, I wasn't going to put Prim through anymore of this. I started my nervous breakdown, hoping I had given Katniss enough time, and I knew I had because then the first bell rang, signaling to go to the first class. No one would miss me or Katniss anymore. I took of towards the hovercrafts.

Katniss's Point of View

This was going to be ok. We were going to rescue them, Annie and Peeta. Peeta, I miss you, someday I will repay you. I kept thinking, truthfully, I knew it would never happen. He had given to much to me and I didn't even know how to rescue him. How were we going to do it? I entered the hovercraft loading station. There was only one guard standing there , I had never seen him before.

"Katniss Everdeen, what brings you here?" He asked.

"We're filming a propo. I'm supposed to be on hovercraft," I faked looking down at a paper in my hand, "144."

"I can't let you go without permission from Coin." Finnick had already thought of that, apparently he was a master at forging papers, and had made one that had Coin's signature on it. Stating that I was supposed to be on hovercraft 144. I handed the guard the paper. He looked at it and said, "Alright Solider Everdeen. Follow me." He led me down a row of hovercrafts, then another, and another. "I wonder why they chose this one, it's one of the oldest one's we have."

"Ummmm, maybe so that the Capital won't see how technology- ahead we are." He nodded. The real reason was that no one would miss it, Finnick had worked that out as well. "Well, thank you." I said to the guard. He nodded and walked away. I hadn't planned for if he didn't. I boarded the hovercraft and waited for Finnick.

Gale's Point of View

Something was wrong. I could feel it in my bones, Where was Katniss? I had looked in Control, the class rooms, her room and even Finnick's room. No sign of her or Finnick. I was pacing towards the hovercraft loading station. Maybe she was hiding somewhere, in all the nooks and crannies.

"Hello." I said to the guard.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Have you seen Katniss Everdeen?" I asked.

"Yes," Oh good, maybe I could find her now. "She left just a little while ago in hovercraft 144. They were filming a propo. No they weren't, that I was for sure. We would have talked about it in Control, and I probably would have gone. Then I realized something. She wasn't going to film a propo, but the only other reason she would be leaving was to rescue Peeta. I took of running towards Control, I was going after her, and I was going to need some help…

**I Think the name Finnick is a mixture of fitness, and finesse. Like he has the brains and the brawn. ! :D Hope you liked it! Please review! **


End file.
